Emperor of Hearts
by Shadowguardianaku
Summary: Gaius Julius Caesar is a well known ruler of a well known empire. The Roman Empire. Driven by finding a wife, he takes women hostage. There was one slave however, that didn't lose to his temptation. They know her as Ichihime. Rated M for passion


_**Hello everyone! I decided to try again in writing fanfictions. I didn't know where to go with I Came, I Saw, I Conquered. So I might discontinue it. Here's a fresh start and hoping I can have inspiration. :) enjoy this one shot**_.

Gaius Julius Caesar. The ruler of an alternate Ancient Rome, rested on his throne. He fixed his toga with one hand and drank wine with the other. His people were at war with many empires and managed to conquer quite a bit of land. The best thing for the white haired emperor was seeing his lovely female slaves. It was his main reason for wanting to conquer the lands. He wanted to find a woman that was most fitting to be his bride. Of course he was not going to miss the opportunity of seducing the ones that were beautiful.

One day, they conquered parts of the eastern land. Brutus, Caesar's most loyal comrade brought news of many beautiful women. They all had jet black and silky hair, and the most delicate skin. The emperor smirked and asked him to bring in the women they managed to capture.

So as Caesar ate, Brutus brought them in. The stories his friend had heard were true. The eastern lands had the most fairest women. Even the lovely women of the west could not compare. However, there was one slave that caught his attention. She was small and delicate, and her hair was a pale pink like a flower, unlike the rest of the eastern maidens. Her eyes were scarlet like the emperor's cape and she gave the most adamant gaze. She was unlike any woman he had ever seen.

He walked up to her and looked her up and down.

"She's so beautiful. I wish to have her as my queen." Caesar thought to himself as he held her chin up. The girl used her cuffed hands to slap his away.

"I will not allow you to seduce me. You destroyed all those villages for your own gain. There were so many innocent people and all you care about are the women." The beautiful girl looked up at him with angry eyes. No one had ever dared to speak to him in such a way.

The man chuckled and smirked lightly, "What if I stopped attacking? Would you change your mind?"

"I don't promise I will fall in love with you." The young woman followed the rest of the slaves to the area they slept.

"This is very interesting indeed." The emperor placed a hand on his chin.

"What is my lord?" Brutus bowed.

"I will do what it takes to win her heart. Make the troops retreat from the eastern lands. Let them focus on protecting them."

"What?! But my lord you said.." The younger man sighed, "You really do want her attention."

_**Next day **_

Ichihime, as the rest of the slaves knew her, woke up from the cold floor. She overheard other slaves speaking of how the soldiers had retreated from the battlefield. Ichihime felt somewhat relieved to hear that. Her people no longer had to fear being attacked by the Roman soldiers but, she knew that Caesar was doing it all for her.

Brutus walked into the prison with most women blushing or hiding. Some were uncomfortable with what the emperor did and others secretly liked it. The pink haired girl did not move however, she just looked up at the man.

"What is it?"

"My lord wishes to see you." He rubbed his head slightly.

The girl began to walk ahead with determination, "I won't give in to your lord."

Caesar was waiting in his garden outside, eating grapes. The girl walked up to him cautiously.

"I will not do anything to harm you."

"How do I know you won't try anything my lord?" The girl sat nearby but not too close.

The man pushed the bowl of fruit towards her lightly, "Does this seem like I'll try anything?" He smiled a bit.

"I still do not trust you." Ichihime ate some of the fruit adorably, which caused the white haired man to blush.

"I need to get her attention. I just cannot let her go. She is like a drug to my mind. I can only think about her." The man thought to himself as he held out his hand towards her, hesitated, and put his hand down. This was the first time he did not want to invade a woman's personal space.

For months, the emperor continued to attempt to woo her. None of his strategies of seduction worked on her unlike the other girls. The thought of having to win her heart just fueled his fire. He craved her attention, immensely. He wanted her to see him the way he looked at her. He wanted to have her in his arms. He wanted to touch her delicate skin and silky hair. But little did he notice that his dream was about to be reality.

_**6 Months Later**_

Brutus did not even have to go request Ichihime to go to the emperor. He had already given her a room, and released most of the female slaves with an exception to the ones who cook. Caesar was treating her much like a princess. He wanted to do everything for her.

The girl wandered into his chambers to find that he was gone. Well I suppose he wasn't gone after all. She heard water and looked at the room with the bath. She blushed realizing that he was in there.

She looked inside to see the emperor drinking wine and bathing.

"You called, my lord." The girl looked at him.

"Would you like to join me?" He looked at her.

"I couldn't..this is your private moment."

"I don't mind you being here, Ichihime."

The girl blushed. The way he said her name was something else. It made her body warm.

She let her dress fall to the floor and Caesar's eyes widened. Her skin did indeed look delicate and she was beautiful; very beautiful. He couldn't describe what he felt but, his heart began to race for the first time in a while.

"Ichihime." He blushed as she went into the bath.

"Is this okay my lord?" She looked away a bit in embarrassment and she covered her chest.

"Indeed it is okay. Allow me to wash your back." He smiled.

"Mm."

Eventually he was washing her back and caressing her skin gently.

"C-Caesar-dono matte." She blushed madly feeling his hands wash her body gently.

"What is it Ichihime?"

"You're being so gentle."

"That's because I don't want to do anything to hurt you. I want to make sure you feel safe."

Ichihime's eyes widened. She never expected him to change for her that much. She no longer felt like a prisoner. She felt herself begin to fall in love with the emperor.

She turned around and held onto him. Caesar was surprised by her actions but, he held her.

"My lord."

"What could it be Ichihime?"

"Let me wash your back too." She smiled lightly.

"Finally a smile." He gazed at her.

"Mm."

The girl began to wash his back and he relaxed into her hands. She was being careful and gentle.

"I'm glad you could feel more comfortable around me Ichihime."

"As long as you're happy my lord." She rested against his back.

The two began to spend more time together more frequently. They ate together and talked about the many beautiful landscapes of the east. He discovered that she had two siblings and that she had written letters to them on her spare time. She told the emperor how her elder brother was very worried but, she wrote to him that she was alright. That the emperor has treated her well. And as much as he hated that, he was glad Ichihime was okay.

The girl discovered that Caesar had lost his parents at a young age, and that he needed to take over their place of ruling the Ancient Roman Empire. It was much work but she could tell why he looked for the right woman. He was lonely. Indeed he had his closed comrade by his side, but he needed someone else he can turn to. A love. Someone who can help him relax.

"Caesar-dono?" The girl asked.

"What is it Ichihime?" They were laying down on the grass.

"Were you lonely this whole time? Is that why you kept female slaves?" She gazed at him with worry.

His eyes widened. Lonely. She had it right. He felt alone for so long that he seduced women to try to forget about it. But in fact that made him feel more lonely because he didn't fall for any of them. But now he had someone. Who he felt had mutual feelings.

"Yes. I was lonely for a long time Ichihime." The man stroked her cheek gently.

"You must have suffered a lot to get to where you are today my lord." She nuzzled his hand gently.

"Ichihime.. You read me so easily." He looked her in the eye.

"I-I hope that did not bother you."

"It's quite alright." He smiled lightly.

"But now you don't have to be alone Caesar-dono." She blushed.

"Why do you say that Ichihime?"

"Because I think I've fallen for you."

His eyes widened and he held her. Ichihime held onto him and cried lightly.

"I love you Ichihime. Please stay with me."

"I love you too Caesar. I accept."

Caesar kissed her gently and she kissed him back. What was a kiss soon turned into them making out on his bed. The girl held onto him as they let their tongues dance. He broke the kiss gently and trailed his lips down to her neck. She moaned lightly as he bit it teasingly. It was amazing for the both of them.

Eventually, the girl was moaning in ecstasy. The emperor had placed his mouth over one of her delicate breasts. She gripped onto him as he continued to please her. She felt him use a finger and she gasped. She was feeling so hot and heavy. It was unlike anything she's ever felt.

Soon enough, the lovers began to make love. They moaned each other's name and kissed. Caesar continuously moved into her and she moaned even more. The girl kissed him again and he moaned and panted into her mouth. Both were sweating and enjoying themselves. Finally, they released their tension and they rested together in the bed.

"That was amazing Ichihime." He stroked her hair as she rested on his chest.

"Mm. I'm glad you think so Caesar. I loved it too." She blushed madly.

"I'm glad I met you." He placed a hand on her cheek.

"And I you." The girl reached up and kissed her love on the lips.

He held her and they continued to kiss.

The emperor realized that he did not need to conquer countries to find the right woman, nor did he have to enslave them. But, he found the perfect woman doing these things. That being said, he would no longer do those things. All for one girl.

His love Ichihime


End file.
